


Слушай свое сердце

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, F/M, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Когда ты чужак на чужой земле, ты можешь и не знать, что любовь здесь убивает. Буквально.





	Слушай свое сердце

Темный, темный, темный колодец ночи. Слепой, глухой — зови на помощь, не зови. Ни отблеска звезд, ни дуновения ветра — ничего. Мрак облепляет болотной ряской, затекает в рот, заливается в уши. Он холоден, как лезвие обсидианового клинка, щекочет кожу и просит, просит, просит крови.

_«Зачем ты здесь, Джон Смит?»_

Он не знает.

Он один в душной и влажной тьме, переставляет ноги, одну за другой, совершая нетвердые шаги. Иногда ему кажется, что он ослеп, и тогда пальцы в испуге ложатся на веки, ощупывают их в тщетной попытке найти этому причину. Но глаза на месте, повязки, их скрывающей, нет. Есть лишь мгла — липкая, мешающая дышать, отупляющая. 

_«Куда ты пытаешься прийти?»_

Может, он бродит по кругу? Он наклоняется, трогает пол под своими подошвами. Камень гладок, скользок и холоден. Требуются десять шагов и десять касаний, пока пальцы не нащупывают ровный стык и новую плиту. Джон Смит в гигантской пещере. Рукотворной пещере.

_«Ты будешь бродить, пока не упадешь, обессиленный»._

Проходит вечность, но жалко вытянутые ладони так и не встречают стены, в какую бы сторону он ни повернул. От этого кружится голова, а рука вновь и вновь впустую нашаривает на бедре саблю. 

Воздух стоячий и затхлый — мертвый, — оставляет во рту медный привкус. Здесь пахнет не разложением, не плесенью. Разлитый запах куда страшнее. Джон Смит не может дать ему названия. 

_«Возможно, такого слова нет в человеческом языке тысячи и тысячи лет»._

Джон Смит идет, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. Хуже темноты, поглотившей это место, тишина. Сапоги ступают, словно подбиты войлоком, а не железом. Хриплое дыхание и стук сердца — всё, что он слышит. Он пытается нарушить тишину криком, ожидает гулкое эхо, но в ужасе замолкает: его голос тонет, как камень в маслянистом торфяном болоте — тихо и бесследно. Так не бывает, это наваждение, морок!

_«Тебя уже почти нет, Джон Смит»._

Отчаяние и паника входят под лопатку, словно предательские стрелы, пронзают сердце. Джон Смит останавливается. Он не понимает, как попал сюда. Он думает об этом, пока виски не стягивает огненным обручем боли, а с губ не срывается всхлип.  
А потом со дна памяти медленно выплывает бездонная тьма глаз, сияющая бронза кожи, ночная волна волос прекраснейшей из женщин. 

_«Покахонтас!»_

Имя будит воспоминания.

...Джон Смит лежит на её коленях, бездумно глядя в низко склоненные ветви. Они пахнут чем-то похожим на ладан. Они укрывают их, словно мерцающий на солнце шатер. Покахонтас поет на странном и чуждом языке. Серебряные ивовые листья, осыпаясь, кружатся, танцуют на ветру. На мгновение слагаются непонятными символами — и разлетаются снова. Эта песня ему не нравится, но он не хочет обижать возлюбленную. Мелодия непривычна, заунывна, от неё по коже ползут мурашки. Должно быть, он засыпает: ему чудится, что голос Покахонтас двоится. Конечно он спит. Потому что второй голос — пронизывающий, вибрирующий, глубокий — не может исходить из человеческого горла.

_«Потом... Что было потом?!»_

Он не помнит. Это доводит до безумия. Джон Смит кричит — долго и протяжно, ощущая острые наконечники отчаяния и страха в своем сердце. А когда замолкает, бьет кулаком по каменной поверхности, разбивая кожу в кровь.

Тьма... Тишина... Запах...

Джон Смит встает на ноги. Теперь запах кажется ему знакомым, только сейчас он гораздо сильнее и резче — терпкий, смолистый.

_«Старая Ива!»_

Он вспоминает уродливое дерево, к которому его привела Покахонтас. Она говорила с ним, ласково гладила ствол ладонью, знакомила с ним Джона Смита. Он смиренно терпел дикарские предрассудки. А потом разглядел в наплывах шершавой, как кожа черепахи, коры лицо, смутно напоминающее человеческое. Ему показалось, что черные дыры глаз действительно за ним наблюдают — изучающе, хищно, жадно. Он выкинул это из головы.

_«Глупец!»_

Колдовство. Они стали жертвой колдовства. Но где Покахонтас? Неужели блуждает где-то рядом? Джон Смит бежит по бесконечному залу, снова и снова зовя её по имени. Вновь выбивается из сил, останавливается, дышит с тяжелым свистом. И слышит её голос.

Покахонтас снова поет.

Её песня горько-сладка, тягуча и темна, словно черная тростниковая патока. Она зовет, обещает, приказывает. Джон Смит бежит на голос, слепо выставив пред собой руки. Его сердце полно исступленной надежды. 

Песня выводит из тьмы в сумрак.

И облегчение сменяется ужасом, едва глаза начинают видеть вновь. Стены исполинской пещеры покрывает столь же циклопическая резьба — искусная, оттого еще более устрашающая. Фигуры невиданных чудовищ свиваются в противоестественном сплетении. Разум отказывается воспринимать — спариваются они, пожирают, извергают ли друг друга или делают всё это одновременно. В отвратительном переплетении он разглядывает и человеческие силуэты.

_«Милосердная тьма, вернись!»_

Джон Смит бежит к выходу из зала, к источнику света, стараясь не смотреть на стены. Он поднимается по крутым, странно скошенным ступеням. Он попадает на площадку, уставленную сотней мерцающих черных свечей. Их яркий свет обрисовывает еще более дикие барельефы, в центре которых — Старая Ива. Её гротескное лицо горит жестокостью и алчностью. Рот распахнут в злорадном нечеловеческом хохоте. К счастью, он не может разглядеть это подробно. Лишь взгляд задерживается на изображении, как изломанные и чуждые контуры словно заволакивает туманом, очертания теряют четкость. Он с трудом понимает — реальность перед ним или морок.

А потом видит Покахонтас.

Она обнажена и ослепительна, как факел в ночи. По плечам струится мрак волос. Губы улыбаются — призывно, хищно и жадно. Матовая мгла полностью заволокла глаза. Смуглые тонкие пальцы сжимают обсидиановый нож.

_«Господи, спаси и помилуй...»_

Она распахивает объятия, и Джон Смит против воли делает шаг вперед. Его сердце — кусок льда, позвоночник — безвольная глина. По стенам идет рябь. Ветви Старой Ивы приходят в движение, изгибаются, пульсируют, тянутся к нему. Теперь видно, что никакие это не ветви. Они подхватывают его оцепеневшее тело, обвивают руки, ноги, шею, голову, растягивают, словно белье на просушку.

— Твой страх такой вкусный. Ты хорошо кормил Бабушку Иву, — Покахонтас склоняется над ним, глядит, не мигая. Глаза — два провала в бездну. Так смотрят не люди — змеи. — Сейчас ты насытишь её окончательно.

Она кладет маленькую ладонь на его щеку в ласкающем жесте. А потом её палец упирается в его веко, проворачивается в глазнице и выдавливает глаз. Тот остается висеть, как чудовищный недозрелый плод, раскачиваясь в такт конвульсиям. Джон Смит бьется и кричит, срывая горло, задыхаясь от боли и ужаса. Он ощущает, как обвившие его щупальца обзаводятся сотней крошечных пастей, прокусывают одежду, начинают поедать его заживо. Его крик срывается на визг. Но гибкое щупальце сдавливает шею, заставляя замолчать. Маленькие острые зубы откусывают небольшой кусок от его гортани. Лохмотья одежды сползают с тела вместе с лоскутами кожи. Боль становиться непереносимой, но ни безумие, ни забытье не спешат его от неё спасти.

Тишина теперь наполнена чавканьем, треском разрываемых мышц, дробным стуком капель крови. Пасти хрустят хрящами, с чмоканьем раздирают кишки, скрежещут по костям. 

Немыслимая боль перемалывает и тело, и мозг, и душу, но он почему-то все еще жив. 

Покахонтас смеется. Волосы вьются вокруг её лица как живые. Ей вторят противоестественные звуки — гулкий вибрирующий смех Старой Ивы и хлюпающие визгливые голоски её конечностей. 

«За что?» — хочет спросить Джон Смит женщину, которую любил, но его горло разорвано, легкие объедены, он не может издать даже жалкого бульканья.

Но она каким-то образом слышит вопрос. Обсидиановый нож оказывается у его лица.

— За что? Спроси у своего сердца, белый человек!

Он чувствует, как его грудную клетку вскрывают точным и сильным ударом. Покахонтас подносит к своему лицу еще пульсирующий комок окровавленной плоти и медленно его целует.

— Ты такой красивый, Джон Смит. Я так тебя люблю. Теперь мы будем вместе. Навсегда.

Она сладострастно вздыхает и откусывает кусок, словно сладкий помидор, пачкая алым соком лицо.

И тьма забирает его.

Навсегда.


End file.
